


[上一/垣一]目光

by lan1001tern



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index, 魔法禁书目录
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lan1001tern/pseuds/lan1001tern
Summary: 学园都市第一位与第二位相互对峙的场景。
Relationships: Accelerator/Kakine Teitoku, Accelerator/Kamijou Touma, 上一, 垣一
Kudos: 5





	[上一/垣一]目光

垣根帝督觉得自己的手腕很疼。他的身上没有未元物质覆盖，手腕被绳索束起，是很粗糙的绳子，也没有沾上水润滑，因此此时已经将他的手腕磨破了。

被双手缚住吊起来，已经是十分糟糕的状态了。但是，实际上，垣根帝督的境遇，还要更加糟糕一点。他许久没有进食，也没有摄入水分了。

“她在哪。”

随着生了锈的铁门吱吱呀呀地被推开的声音，是第一位极度暴躁而且不耐烦的声音。

“我问你，她在哪儿。”

垣根帝督觉得自己已经因为脱水而有些恍惚了。可是即使如此，在从模糊的视线里看到那浑浊的纯白的时候，他的嘴角还是不由自主地微微翘起。

“第一位，你终于还记得我被关在这里啊~”许久没有说话，骤然出声，垣根帝督没有想到自己干涩的喉咙居然已经无法支持他完整地说出一句话了，他不由自主地咳嗽了起来，而那咳声最后变成了嘲讽地，低沉的笑。

锋利而疼痛的某样东西划过桓根帝督的皮肤，没有未元物质的保护，他的表皮和正常人一样脆弱。他感到骤然地极痛，接着，那痛缠缠绵绵地，逐渐麻木着他对整个世界的触觉的感知，接着，他觉得即使看不见自己的背后，桓根帝督也能肯定自己的背后已经流血了。

“下三滥。”一方通行丝丝地诅咒到。

他的眼中比以往都要充血的厉害，如果说他整个人事浑浊的纯白，那么，此时他的眼睛，浑浊的白与浑浊的红，就像被打烂的大脑，暗沉沉浓稠的血搅拌着白乎乎黏胶胶的脑浆一般，凶暴，怒气滔天。

他丢掉了那个小女孩，last order，御坂御坂。

一方通行已经到处寻找御坂御坂好几天了。三天前，所有的最后的线索都指向了学园都市的第二位。难以想象的，这一次并不是由垣根帝督挑起了战斗，而是第一位一方通行主动找上了门。

使出全力的一方通行击败了垣根帝督，并捉住了他，甚至对他进行了拷问。

他需要御坂御坂下落的线索，而桓根帝督是所有线索中断前的最后的一环。

“你是故意的。”一方通行伸手，捏住了垣根帝督的下巴。

常年使用反射让他的手苍白地带着些病态，但是最近因为为了拯救御坂御坂而造成的后遗症，让他无法再继续反射阳光，因此，原本过于苍白病态的肤色已经逐渐带上了一丝正常人类才会有的肉色。

那两根捏住垣根帝督的手指是冰凉的，它们用的力气很大，这让桓根帝督感觉到了一种难以忍受的巨疼。

巨疼混合着脱水后的虚弱，这几乎让垣根帝督难以喘息了。

而这让他整个人都兴奋起来了。

看啊，快看，第一位，现在目光里唯一看着的人，是我呢！

“哈哈……哈哈哈哈！！”他笑了起来，那笑声让一方通行异常地不满，他松开这只不用拄着拐杖的手，转而对着垣根帝督的肚子就是一拳。

“给我安静，下三滥，你是故意告诉我错的消息的吧？”

又是一拳。

一方通行现在走投无路，一方通行完全没有御坂御坂的下落的情报。

而上次拷问垣根帝督得到的，显然是假消息，而这，又耗去了一方通行三天宝贵的时间。

“没有呢，第一位，无论是作为手下败将，还是……”垣根帝督的语气过于地亲昵，这让一方通行觉得恶心。但是，殴打与折磨不是一方通行的目的，线索断在垣根帝督这里，他必须要问出来。

“我再问你一次，关于她的失踪，你在其中，做了什么？”

绯红色的眼睛直直地盯着垣根帝督。

这一瞬间，垣根帝督觉得，身上的伤口，脱水的窒息感，以及几乎要被勒断的手腕，都不算是什么了。

身材瘦削，单薄，苍白，纯粹的第一位，此时关注的焦点，只有垣根帝督。

垣根帝督无数次期待着第一位的眼中只有自己，而此时，这变成了事实。

他选择了缄默，没有回答，连尖锐的笑声也不再有。

无论他再答什么，得到线索的一方通行都会再度离开的吧。但是，那不是垣根帝督所希望的。

如果第一位选择向自己投放暴力，折磨，拷问，但是这一切能换来他此时呆在这里，全神贯注地盯着桓根帝督。

这很值得。

所以垣根帝督不会再开口。

垣根帝督的选择显然惹怒了第一位，此时多日寻找御坂御坂而不得的烦躁，与怒火，席卷了本就脾气暴躁的他。

他伸出手扯住垣根帝督的衣领，将他的脑袋拽向自己。因为双手杯绳索吊住的原因，这个动作，让垣根帝督再一次地怀疑自己的双手是不是要因此而断掉了。

但是那不重要。因为此时，第一位离自己，是多么的近啊！近到垣根帝督几乎能感到他的呼吸所造成的空气流动，感受到那随着呼吸带出的，第一位体内的那份热度。

此时，他们四目相对，专注地，炽烈地。

垣根帝督的眼神让一方通行意识到，垣根帝督也许知道些什么，也许什么也不知道，但是——他绝对不会告诉自己。

这点燃了一方通行心底的暴戾。

人想要变得残忍时，是十分容易的。假如这份残忍还有一个理由，那么将会变得更加容易。

垣根帝督却紧紧地盯着一方通行的眼睛，他确认着，一方通行，在这个过程内，一直一直，一直一直，眼中只有自己一个。

太……太好了！第一位，就这样，一直看着我吧！

就这样，一直一直，就这样，继续下去吧！

垣根帝督觉得很痛苦。从皮肤到骨头到血肉，从里到外，都泛着痛苦。

甜蜜的痛苦。

这些痛苦都是完完全全，来自于眼前的第一位呢。它们是如此地甜蜜，垣根帝督几乎要沉醉在那浑浊之白之中了。

然后，一方通行停了下来，他的电话响起来了。

桓根帝督看着他接通了电话。

“找到了，找到她了，救出来了！”是一个LV0的无能力者打来的电话，“放心吧，第一位，她，救出来了。”

电话里的声音开始很兴奋，随后，又慢慢轻了起来，看起来打电话的人已经没有了力气，受了重伤的样子。

“没事吧？”一方通行问。垣根帝督注意到，在那一瞬间，那双浑浊之白中的绯红的眼睛，有了一刻的呆愣。

“她没事……”“御坂御坂没有事！御坂御坂担心地说到！”

“你呢？”

“我也没事……”“御坂御坂用担心来说御坂御坂没有事，是因为……”

“我没事啦！”电话里传来小女孩被捂住了口，以及上条当麻敷衍的回答。

“在哪？”这样问着，一方通行按动了某些按钮，而这让捆着垣根帝督的绳索断开，他像一滩烂泥一样，摔倒在地。

一方通行没有回头看摔倒在地的败者，他一遍打着电话，一遍离开了。垣根帝督瞪大眼睛，直直地盯着那逐渐离开的身影。

回来啊！

看着我啊！

看着我！看着我啊！

他的嗓子并不是不能发声，可是，这一刻，他什么声音都无法发出。

回来啊！看着我啊第一位！

垣根帝督知道，一方通行不会回头的。

他知道，现在的自己只要休整一下，挪出这间仓库，就能够重新使用能力。一方通行在已经不需要从他身上得到情报后，毫不犹豫地，连丢弃都不算地离开了。

第一位……垣根帝督的眼中，永远，都这样，也只能这样，死死地盯着第一位的背影。


End file.
